october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Pixie
Pixies are a type of land fae, some of the Small Folk. Description "They’re pretty but savage, and they’ll attack if you provoke them. They’re like mice with wings and thumbs, except for the part where mice don’t usually come armed with knives carved from broken beer bottles and homemade spears that may have been dipped in equally homemade poisons. They had an entire community thriving inside the Safeway downtown grocery store, and nobody knew about it."Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 2 Faerie's smaller citizens have their own culture and their own customs. Most of us are almost human one way or another: almost human-sized and almost human-minded. The smaller folks never acquired that “almost” and they scorn and resent the rest of us for having it. They don’t wear suits, get mortgages, or attend PTA meetings. They haunt the garden pathways, living in the space between what the eye sees and what it chooses to ignore, and they never pretend to be anything that they aren’t. I guess that makes it harder to forget what they really are, and what they are is inhuman . . . and greedy. — Tylwyth TegRosemary and Rue, Ch. 8 Through a conversation through Poppy and the Luidaeg, it is revealed that Maeve created the Pixies to make her happy. She did this by bleeding onto tiny stones which became the eggs of the first Pixies. It is revealed that the Aes Sidhe originated from the Pixies. Maeve altered their blood somehow, allowing them to become Aes Sidhe. However they had bred with the Pixies, which birthed the Piskie race, which was key to their extinction. The Luidaeg, in exchange for curing Simon of his enchanted slumber, took them out of extinction by shifting one of Simon's Pixie friends - Poppy - into one. About Characteristics / Nature * They’d adapted well to the City * Pixie sweat: Leaves a trail of glitterRosemary and Rue, Ch. 6 * Faerie's smaller citizens have their own culture and their own customs * they never pretend to be anything that they aren’t * greedy * rarely interbreed with humans, blood runs thin when they do * can understand human speech Through This House * "fond of roasted moth" * do not hover well Habitat / Home / Knowe *"clever homes of sticks and twigs and carefully blended mud" Write in Water Physical Description * The average pixie is about four inches tall and weighs three ounces soaking wet. * glow faintly * chime their wings to communicate * glow most brightly when genuinely content Other Details *Oberon's Law does not apply to pixies; they can be killed without repercussions *Not descended from Oberon or his Ladies *May be a natural by-product of magic, confirmed by Poppy and Luidaeg Characters Events in the Series (Spoilers) Use the book title at the opening of each paragraph as a "Spoiler Warning". : Book References See Also * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie * Fae Holidays * List of October Daye books External References * Encyclopedia Mythica - Pixie Category:Types of fae Category:Land fae